


血色旖旎

by Ambulocetus



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambulocetus/pseuds/Ambulocetus
Summary: Attention: This is a commission.在宪×伊莲娜，克拉的约稿。au，保健室老师×吸血鬼jk，有吸血有骑乘有些怪里怪气的东西。感谢约稿我的金主爸爸，假船有你了不起！！！！感谢允许公开。
Kudos: 2





	血色旖旎

伊莲娜确信了一件事：面前的男人身上正散发出来引她饥饿的香味。她抿了抿唇角，半眯起眼睛掩去眼底的血红和快要没法包裹的尖牙，觉得她已经可以不必再继续下去那本就毫无意义的虚伪表白——这个从头到脚都写满了颓废、连眼眶都还肿着的男人，打一开始就没听进去她说的一个字，就算她真的只是来保健室处理擦伤，伊莲娜也怀疑这人是否还能稳当地握住装酒精棉球的瓶子。

“老师？啧……。”

她又叫了一声，没听见回应。她的脾气并不算好，这一下更是让她生出了几分不耐。伊莲娜干脆伸手去抓白大褂下面皱得不成样子的衬衫领口，她力气比人类大了不知道多少，轻而易举就把在宪提起来丢到保健室角落那张狭窄的白色铁架床上。男人的背和硬板床的床面撞在一起发出沉闷的一声，震惊瞪大的眼里面全是血丝。虽说伊莲娜一向是不太管食物的面貌的，虽然这未免也太糟蹋这人的长相了。她爬上床边，按住在宪的肩膀，有些粗暴地把他按在墙上，出于某种吸血鬼应当存在的仪式感，她宣布了这可怜人的命运。

出乎伊莲娜意料又某种程度在她意料之中的是，在宪对此并没有什么特别的反应。

她掀开男人的外衣，注意到他胸前沾染的茶水的污渍和烟头落灰的烧迹，伸手去解他的衣扣，一路开到最下面的那颗也不见这人有什么反应。在宪的胸膛消瘦下去，变得不像是充满肌肉的坚实，但还在伊莲娜的手掌底下缓慢却精神地鼓动着。她往上摸了些，触碰到突出来的锁骨和明显的喉结，伊莲娜在男人的后颈那里逡巡了一会，才找到了可以切进动脉又不至于咬中骨头的地方，她半跪在床上挪动着膝盖凑近过去，鼻尖堪堪擦着在宪凌乱的胡茬，忍不住从喉咙里面滚出一串嗤笑。

在宪的皮肤比她最开始观察这人的时候干枯粗糙了不少，血管在泛白的皮肤下面呈现出深青，她垂下头，伸出舌尖舔湿那处的皮肤，哈出不属于冰冷的吸血鬼的温热吐息，虽然知道这人不会挣扎，但她还是遵循一贯猎食的流程去麻痹对方的感官。她感觉到在宪因为不知该放在哪里而贴近她小腹的手在不自觉地颤抖，然后对方很快也由于意识到这小动作而僵直了身体。

伊莲娜不想管那么多，牙尖刺破男人颈后的血肉，小口地啜饮起来。在宪的味道和她想的差不了太多，腥甜的血液顺着牙后的血槽涌进她的嘴里，顺着她的喉咙落到胃里，还带着男人身体不会有的热力。那里面混了点酒味儿，伊莲娜别开眼睛不去看在宪本能上下滚动的喉结和那些吞咽声，耸动着鼻子屏去那些萦绕在这人身周呛人的二手烟味道。

她相当享受饱餐鲜血的滋味，饱腹感带来的是从胃袋开始的满足的轻飘感，几乎让她下意识要展开收在人形皮囊下的双翼，与此同时一同产生的难以避免的强烈快慰，小腹快速地热了起来，伊莲娜略微沉下腰，把腿根压紧在在宪的腿侧隐秘地磨蹭，红眼睛闪动了一会，发出一声细不可闻的喘息。她很快就意识到有个硬物隔着衣料一点点膨胀起来顶在她的身上，伊莲娜多少想嘲讽一声，又不想就那样放开被送到嘴边的美味，干脆抬起膝盖，用膝头去贴男人的物事，余光瞥见这人忽红忽白几欲昏死的脸，笑得更开心了。

生物临死前会有更强烈的想要繁衍的欲望，如果真的把这人吸到晕厥过去，说不定会射的厉害？那种场面伊莲娜不是没有见过，只是单纯的用那来羞辱这家伙实在没有意义。她腾出一只手摸到学生裙的腰上，捉住那里的搭扣一点点解开，然后把两只手都按在了在宪的皮带扣上按下侧面的机关，让那条东西沉重地被踢到地上，发出让人胸口一紧的咚的一声。

她引着男人的手去触碰她的小腹，血红色的眼睛里氤氲的颜色沉淀下来，让那双并不温热的粗糙手掌往上抚过平坦的腹部、略微凹陷的肚脐，让那些手指从胸罩下面的松紧带里面钻进去，拢住起伏过于缓慢的软肉，感觉到背后的绑带勒住胸口令呼吸都变得不畅。然后她的手也从那些解开和没有解开的衬衫纽扣之间的缝隙穿过，在宪的脉搏因为失血而过动，把更多的血液泵进她的嘴里，以至于有些无法咽下的血珠顺着伊莲娜的唇角滑下来，被她伸出舌尖迅速地舔去了。

伊莲娜只觉得他胸口的汗毛扎手，男人的身上有些热的离谱，明明这人看起来和她不相上下的苍白，体温却灼烧着她的嘴唇和掌心。她忍不住松了口，支起上半身去看在宪的脸，那双浅淡的金色眼睛里没有她的倒影，也没有恐惧，只有空洞的虚无，就像是有什么攫走了这人的灵魂，坐在这里的不过是一具可以随她摆弄的躯壳。

伊莲娜的手探进在宪的四角内裤里面，把那根男人的东西捉出来，准确的来说，是她略微拉下了那儿的松紧，男人的性器就膨胀着跳出来，贴到她的腿侧，热烫地涨大着。她看得出这个人已经有段时间没有做过欢爱的事儿，也看得出他全然没有心情，即便思维上与身体的表现天上地下。说实话，她还挺喜欢这味的，看着人类屈服于原始的欲望，揣测这颓废的男人是否会暴起、乃至于反过来追随本能去侵犯吸血鬼的身体，但那事情并没有发生。伊莲娜稍稍低下了头，用比对方凉了不少的手掌贴着那根，去抚摸上面的青筋，还有泛红的龟头，满意地看到溢出来的透明体液打湿她的手指，顺着没入男人下腹苍白杂乱的毛发，在宪的腰颤抖了一下，他想避开目光，但忍不住地看，视线落在伊莲娜的发顶。

吸血鬼的身体无需润滑，她跨男人的性器上，手指拨开了下阴的软肉，把鼓胀的东西顶在两脚中间的隐秘穴口，慢慢地跪坐下去，把腰压下去，把男人的东西吃进去，直到她的臀瓣贴着对方有些沉重的囊袋。伊莲娜现在的身姿看上去还有些算不上成熟，小腹因为甬道纳入了那根完全兴奋的肉刃而微微凸显出弧度来，内部的褶皱被展开拓平，她能感觉到性器上跳动的血管，自下而上地贯入虽然令伊莲娜饱足，但她也不由得生出些被楔子钉住的微妙感觉。

或许是因为这身体夹得实在是太紧了，她想，一只手抓住在宪的肩膀、另一手撑住男人的胸前，她耸动起腰肢。伊莲娜挪动得并不多，更像是用腿根和股沟在在宪身上磨蹭，这本应是足够挑逗的场景，伊莲娜能感觉到吞下的那东西的热度，可男人实在是一副动弹不得、又或是不想动弹的态度，连手都不知道往哪里放去，非得让伊莲娜拉住，搁在她自己的腰间，才勉强地使上力气，虚握着扣在她的腰窝两侧，让那里的皮肉软软地因为他的指头而凹陷下去。伊莲娜的身躯夹在丰满和嶙峋中间，虽然肋骨突出但并不瘦削，散发出一股混合了乳香和铁锈的味道。

在宪认命一般地闭上眼睛。他只要挪动视线就能看到伊莲娜自然地垂下来、随着她身躯的起伏而摇晃的乳房，她的乳头和乳晕都呈现出青涩的小巧还有浅红的颜色，于是仅能选择不去注视。保有不成熟外表的吸血鬼偏过脸，从嘴角溢出来轻笑，三声里面夹杂着两声凌乱的喘息。她体内的物事顶得她难过，尺寸随着她的动作膨胀得更大，抵住逼仄的甬道内壁，让她忍不住将膝盖作为着力把腰腿撑起来，把在宪的东西吐出来大半。

伊莲娜湿软的蜜穴里顺畅地吐出几股粘稠的体液，淋湿她和在宪结合的地方。她夹紧了两脚，把腿的内侧贴合上男人的性器，配合了蜜液湿漉漉地磨蹭，手探下去揉搓阴囊，一路探到因为沾上体液而凌乱的毛发，摸到男人凹陷的肚脐，指尖在那里打着转。在宪有些褐黑的皮肤起先由于抗拒而显现着苍白，而现在在情欲的作用下已经覆盖上血液运转的淡红色。

于是她挺直了后背又吞下性器的一半、然后再度抬起身体，把另一只手压在自己的私处，拨弄起自己那里的肉珠，在对方并不全然配合的情境弄出更多暧昧的水声和混沌的快慰。

“……呃。”

在宪的眉头锁的很紧，遏制不住凌乱的呼吸，但终于还是哆嗦了嘴唇，发出难耐、愤懑又痛苦的呻吟。

这个人的忍耐差不多也到了限度了吧，伊莲娜想，多少也是时候该给她看那被本能支配的狼狈样子了。她昂起头，对上在宪拧巴的眉头。男人的眼角天然地上挑着，在快要遮住眼睛的刘海下面显得既危险又色情。在宪深深地做出吞咽的动作，然后压住伊莲娜的后腰，把她的身躯向下压去，他的力气不剩多少却像是在做垂死挣扎一样不容抗拒，令女性一口气吞下作弄的恶果，接着他的另一只手撅住了吸血鬼的喉间，僵硬地抽插起来。

男人的手收紧得厉害，夹杂着一阵破败的笑，在宪的力气不至于让不死的怪物窒息，倒是令伊莲娜终于提起了些兴趣，进而配合地跟着他笑。

伊莲娜勾着在宪的脖子，没有压抑声音，随着男人的顶弄而活动着腰肢和腿脚迎合上去，任由自己在对方粗劣而无章法的重复性活塞运动下尖锐地叫唤，不全然是因为快乐——准确而言他甚至没能怎么找到她的敏感点——只是比起生理上的，心理上的满足感更多的让伊莲娜恍惚，胃里装着的血液此刻也仿佛翻搅沸腾起来，让她大脑发热。在剧烈活动下逐渐急促的吐息里，她吐出舌尖，咧开嘴角，仰过上身，抖动着臀部，脚趾蜷缩着在床上划拉，用膝盖敲打男人的肋下，脸从贴近左侧肩膀转动到右侧，视线急促地晃动，不知该笑还是该哭，抖落下许多生理性的泪珠来，黏糊糊地混着涎水流到在宪的虎口和手背上。

他掐住她脖子的手快陷进去，触碰到难以折断的骨骼，伊莲娜发出咕咯的细碎的叫声，犬齿因为表情的不受控制而呲出嘴唇之外。那模样不太好看，但相当冲击视觉——尤其是她还堆了满脸的愉悦。伊莲娜搁在下腹的那只手的手指撑开快到极限的穴口，摸索着试图把指尖和在宪的那东西同时放进身体里面，她对于疼痛相当迟钝，因而产生出那种感觉的过程才更加有趣，伊莲娜的指甲又长，蹭着男性器的时候在宪不住地哆嗦；她的另一只手用了些力气去抓男人的胸口，抓挠破皮肉，往下拉出五道很快漫出血色的红痕，伤口周围隆起红肿的印记则是她百看不厌的小小添头。

“——这……太、好、了。老师——。”

她用唇语对在宪呵出湿润的气。可惜这已经是男人的极限了，他甚至没法对吸血鬼造成一些可靠的伤害。如果他愿意叼住她血淋淋的指尖，她也不会介意在宪咬断她的指甲或是指节，然而他没有。他快没有余裕被她榨取了，不管是反抗还是什么，都变成了属于伊莲娜的欢愉的一部分。

在又一次坠下腰把在宪完全吃进之后，抓着她腰和脖子的手都一口气松垮下来，断断续续的，温热的体液灌注进来，模糊了他们结合的边界，到此为止了。伊莲娜把体内自己的手指抽出来——裹满了腥膻的东西——压在在宪嘴唇上，涂抹着，然后塞进她自己的嘴里，感觉到有点极其细微的属于吸血鬼自身的血液的气味。

在宪的手失去力气，大口地喘着气，仿佛先前被掐了脖子的是他而不是伊莲娜。半晌，他才勉强地抬起手，扣住她脑后的发圈，手指穿进伊莲娜杂乱蓬松的棕色头发，往下拉扯着，让那根皮筋卷上更多的碎发，一簇一簇翘起来的、和她本人一样不安分的发束脱离掌控，在男人的手压过之后散落下来。在宪颜色极浅的眼睛颤抖着，连手也抓握不稳，拽得伊莲娜头皮发紧一阵刺痛，她下意识地呲牙，又享受对方可能露出的更多近乎于反抗或是情绪宣泄的粗暴行径。当那东西被套上在宪的手腕的时候，发圈上已经纠缠了许多被从中途绞断的发丝，能看到伊莲娜在日光下被烧灼到有些许干枯的发尾，混乱的细丝印在在宪骨骼突出的手腕上面。伊莲娜抬起搁在他胸口的那只手，揪住皮筋，拉开，又放手，看他的皮肉在“啪”的反弹声里被打红，勒紧。

她凑近过去，再度勾住在宪的肩头和脖子，咬破他的嘴唇，用舌尖去接住渗出的血珠。在伊莲娜前倾身体的那时候，注入腹腔里尚且温热的浊液沿着她明显的身体曲线往下缓慢地淌出来。落到西边的圆日给赤裸的女体镀上橘黄，拉扯着放大她的影子笼罩住身下颓坐的男人，热切的温度刺得伊莲娜的脊梁又热又痛。舔了一会，她吻上去，分开，又吻上去，得不到回应，感觉到身体里的玩意软了下去，但贪得无厌的吸血鬼还想再来第二轮、甚至很多很多轮。


End file.
